


Abilities

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, False rape reports, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk is a geopath, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance has mind contro, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Abilities

The Trio, a superhero group containing; El Rey, the mind controller; Fallacy, the illusionist; and Scrap, the geokinetic. No one knew their real names or faces, unlike the unnamed duo, Kurōn, or Shiro, the cloner; and Blaze, or Keith, hyper speed and thermokinetic.

After a loss from Kurōn and Blaze, resulting in the death of Takashi Shirogane, the beloved superhero, Keith was embarrassed in school. He would sluggishly walk through the halls, not really caring much.

After hours at school, Lance heard crying in the locker room. He glanced in and saw a ravenette sitting there. “Keith? Is that you?”

“What do you want, Lance?!” Keith cried out, sobbing.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes! Yes, it is. I failed! I tripped over and Shiro… my brother is dead Lance! What would you know?! You don’t have to balance a hero life and a normal one! You don’t know what it’s like!”

Lance sighed wondering if he should… yes he’s gonna share. “Yes, I do.”

“Saving ladies from false trouble isn’t a hero life.”

“El Rey saves the day,” Lance declared, hands on his hips with a slight Cuban accent.

Keith’s eyes widened. “There’s no way you’re El Rey, you’re a drama king—”

“El Rey is king in Spanish—”

“You’d use your power to get people to do what you want, you’d get girls to date you and you’d force teachers to give you good grades—”

“Okay, woah. No, I’m not going to do that. I’m not that fucking shallow. Why won’t you just believe me?”

“Prove it. Read my mind.”

Lance had closed his eyes, holding his hand out. His eyes widened as he slowly shrinks. “You were thinking about Shiro’s… Keith, it wasn’t your fault.”

Keith seemed to flinch at this. “So, it’s really you, huh?”

Lance rubbed his thumbs together. “Yes. Yes, it is…”

“Hunk’s Scrap and Pidge is Fallacy, aren’t they?”

“Yes… and, please don’t tell anyone. Unlike you, we keep our identities a secret for a reason. If we don’t… I don’t want to get in the details.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “I know all the risks, just tell me.”

“No, you don’t. And it’s my fault. Abilities like mine are recorded, they’re not just ignored. Shiro was your brother, you know about that, don’t you?”

“He shared who he was.”

“No… no. My information was leaked. My name isn’t under it, but if anyone found out, I’d be dead as well as the rest of the Trio. Just, just trust me in this.”

Keith gave Lance a funny look. “How was your information leaked?! Lance, you’re making no sense.”

“Okay I made some bullshit reason up, but I’m serious. You tell anyone who we are and word gets around, the Trio is dead. And since Shiro, has umm… since he’s passed, we’ve been the main..,”

“You’ve been doing our job. We know— I know.”

Lance’s watch started beeping, “Hey, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later, okay!” Lance grabbed his backpack and runs out the door.

~~~

The boy stared at the TV, trying to keep in his pain as he watched it.

“Our beloved Trio has failed against the same force that has taken Kurōn, or Takashi Shirogane’s life. Even with the most advanced powers we’ve seen, the Trio did not succeed. El Rey is typically the leader in these situations, he seemed quite far behind in his fight today. The Trio—”

Lance turned the TV off despite his family protesting. He grabbed his phone off the table and trekked himself to his room. He slammed his door and basically fell onto his bed.

“This is so stupid!” he groaned, slamming his head into his pillow. Because he’s a high level, because he’s considered dangerous to some, he’s so watched so carefully! And it’s not fair, any mistake, any mishap, and he’s criticized for weeks on TV.

Soon his phone begun to ring, quickly he picked it up.

“Lance, have you been watching the news?” Hunk asked

“I turned it off a few minutes ago, why?”

“Buddy… umm, I think you should stay out of the next few calls. There’s been some… accusations about you?”

“Like?”

“That you’ve been using your ability to…” Hunk took a long pause, “your ability to harass people, and… you know.”

Lance sighed. “Alright. I’ll step out, thank you for warning me. People are just… people will do anything to hurt someone.”

“I’ll inform Pidge, talk you later, Lance.”

The boy hung up his phone and sat on his bed playing games until it was time for dinner. The convention wasn’t ideal, his family was talking about how high levels, the superheroes like El Rey, Kurōn, Blaze, and Fallacy, should be illegal, while mid-high level like Scrap should be monitored since they can be just as powerful as a high level.

What even made it worse is how they talked about El Rey. They talked about the bad stuff he’s done. That he’s assaulted women and have done worse. Lance wasn’t stupid enough to try and defend El Rey, he only agreed with shrugs and one-word answers. After he finished eating he went up to his room and hid himself in the closet.

Lance stared at his costume which laid on the floor. He remembered the first time he figured out he had an ability. He was telling some bully to leave him alone, mocking him for his accent and height, and he just left Lance alone, more events like that happened and he realized he has telepathy, or as he liked to put it simply mind control.

“Lance!”

“What, Rachel?” he hides the costume, getting his phone out

 

“Do you need to come out of the closet? Again?”

Lance laughed. His sister was talking about the time he asked his family to come in his room, and he jumped out of the closet, telling them that he was Bisexual. “Nah.”

“Lance, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” he opened the door, looking at his older twin. “I don’t—”

“I know you’re El Rey.”

Despite what you may think, Lance is a good actor, and he often uses that. “Are you okay? Sis, did you hit your head?”

“Damn it, Lance! I need your help! Stop it!”

Once he saw the tears in her eyes, he stopped. “Okay, okay. You found me out, what’s wrong?”

“I just… I don’t know if this is selfish of me or not but…”

“I’m not going to use my ability for personal gain,” he crossed his arms. “That goes against my moral compass.”

“No, it’s just… I mean, I’ve tried to get José to break up with me and he’s mad, and… I don’t want to stay in the relationship? I have a feeling it’ll get toxic.”

“And you want time to make him forget you ever dated?”

“Please?”

Lance took a seat on his bed, hand on his forehead. “You’re not going to tell mamá, right? You’re not going to end up using this against me somehow?”

“Leandro, I wouldn’t do that. Why the fuck do you think I’m so shallow?!”

“Rachel, have you seen the news recently? If my identity gets out, you better believe I’d be dead, or more likely you, mamá, Luis, Marco, Veronica, and Papá would be dead. I have to take caution!”

“Lance, why the fuck are you yelling at Rachel?” Veronica opened the door.

The boy’s eyes went wide. “Um, we’re just arguing, and uh, I went overboard like normal and—”

“Lance is El—”

“Rachel shut the fuck up!”

“Lance! What is going on with you?!”

The boy said nothing, grabbing his phone and walking out the door, despite not only Rachel and Veronica yelling at him, his other family members confused. He sits at the park, just sitting there.

“Ah! Hello, what is your name?” a camera was shoved in Lance’s face.

“Uh, Leandro Garcia?”

“Leandro, what do you think about the recent accusations on the superhero El Rey?”

He took it a deep breath, ignoring the awful attempt at his name, “It’s stupid. What happened to innocent until proven guilty? It’s harder with him being a superhero, but the only evidence you have is his power and some person word. If he’s proven to be guilty, then yeah, he deserves whatever he gets. If he’s proven innocent, I won’t change my views,” he shrugged. He was surprised by his own skill.

“That’s very, that’s very mature of you.”

Lance has just shrugged. The cameramen were gone and his phone started ringing almost instantly.

“Hunk, What is it?”

“Man, why do you have to keep putting yourself out there. You have to stop it. What if people realize it’s you? There’s not that many ocean eyed Cubans in this little area of Arizona. definitely not that many that are lanky muscle.”

“What?”

“Someone is going to connect the dots! Lance, you know what will happen if someone finds you out!”

“Rachel figured it out and she probably told Veronica. Who will probably tell Marco, who will tell Papá, who is gonna beat my ass.”

Hunk sighed over dramatically. “Lance, just… can’t believe I’m suggesting this, but maybe just—”

“Hell no.”

“Fine, just come over to my house with my moms. They’ll listen to you rant.”

“Sure thing. I find it funny that your non-birth mom is the one that has the power, not your birth mom. That made no sense.”

“I got what you mean. I still have some of your PJs, just come over,” Hunk muttered.

“Yeah, I’ll be on my way.”

~~~

Lance went up to Hunks door knocking on it. He waited a few minutes before Hunk’s mom opened the door. “Hi, Mrs. Talia…”

“Hey Lance, I heard what was happening, how are you holding up?”

“It sucks. I’m just tired of being a center for lies. It’s not true I…” he stopped talking, collapsing on the couch. “You don’t believe them, right?”

María jumped in. “I don’t believe them. You’re too good of a kid to even think about using your powers in… in that way. I don’t believe you would.”

Lance nodded. He kept his eyes down as Hunk came sliding into the kitchen in his socks. “Hey Lance—” the boy fell over, running into the couch, laughing.

“Dear lord you’re dumb, you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine,” Hunk got up, dusting himself off. “I’m the most powerful geokenetic recorded yet I always run into that damn couch.”

“Not correlated,” Lance laughed.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Mami! I’m fine,” he shrugs María off. “Now, Lance, do you want to talk about this?”

Lance looked down at the ground. “Um, Mrs. Talia? Could you call my mamá, she doesn’t know I’m here. I just, you know how they’re disapproving of superheroes and I… I just wanted to get away.”

“Have you told any of your family?”

“No Mrs. María, but… Rachel found out, and she probably told Veronica, who will tell Marco, who will tell Papá, and…”

María sighed. “Lance, don’t worry, you can stay here. I wish I could help, but I’m not as strong as I used to be.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I can take care of myself…” Lance turns to see Hunk watching the news. “Why are you always watching the superhero news? Doesn’t it get like, depressing? They just basically make fun of us.”

“Shush.”

“Leader of the Trio, El Rey, has yet another report of an assault, despite the hero only being recorded as around a sophomore or junior in high school. There have already been speculations in who the hero could be. The others, Fallacy and Scrap we know nothing about, other than Scrap has two mothers.”

Lance talked over the lady on the TV, “And? Really, lady, you’re just gonna continue?”

“The three are the highest ranked team, as well as the highest average ranking team of heroes we’ve seen. Rivaling the high levels of Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane. El Rey having the most advanced ability we’ve seen, but the most dangerous. Not only having the ability to read minds, use telepathy, but he can also control someone. Despite this, he cannot erase or create memories.”

“Turn it off.”

“Lance.”

“I said turn it off! Please!”

“Fine!” Hunk turned it off. “What is your problem?”

Lance said nothing, sinking into the couch more.

“Maybe not watch that while he’s over here,” María said calmly.

Hunk groaned. “I don’t get it! I don’t!” He shoves his hand in his face. “If you knew what they think of you, then you can possibly fix this!”

“Really? I can fix sexual assault claims? Really? No. I can’t. This is all just so fucking stupid,” Lance stood up. “I’m going to take a shower, you said you have some of my pajamas?”

“Yeah, they’re in Hunk’s bed.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Talia,” he muttered, heading to Hunk’s room, locking the bathroom and getting in the shower. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t use that’s time to cry.

It just wasn’t fair. He protected them, he tried his best to keep them out of danger, but people start to claim that he’s used his ability assault people, sexually assault people. Not only was Lance completely disgusted by the thought, but he was also a virgin. He just didn’t understand why someone would decide that was okay.

After a few minutes, Lance washed his hair quickly and got changed. He traded off with Hunk, going back to the living room. “Mrs. María?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know what to do. It’s not fair. I didn’t do any of it and… it’s not fucking fair!” he started crying, the woman sighed, walking to him.

“Hey, it’s okay, it will—”

“Mrs. María, they’ve claimed I’ve… you know,” Lance laughed at himself, trying to stop the tears that were falling down his face. “It’s not fair!”

The woman gave the boy a tight hug which he quickly returned. “No violas te a ninguna de esas mujeres, Lance,” she said, comforting him.

“Sé,” he muttered. “Aunque nadie me cree,” (no one believes me, though,) he said oh so softly. “Gracias.”

“De nada,” she smiled, standing up. “We will fix this, okay?”

Lance simply nodded, standing up as his phone started tinging. “Keith?”

 

“What is going on with the news and saying you’ve—”

“Dear god, I’m done with this, please.”

Keith gasped over the phone. “You were crying.”

“Of course I was. I just… fuck.”

“Well, um, I kinda need El Rey right now.”

Lance started to pace back and forth. “Well my costume is at home and I’m at Hunk’s house. Even if I had it, I wouldn’t come over. I just need a break from him right now.”

“I get it, I’ll see if there’s anything I can do, okay? And I’ll talk to Pidge too, they might listen to her.”

The boy smiled. “Thank you, Keith. I don’t know why this has been happening to me.”

“Well, the same thing happened when Shiro and I were first here. We just… we came clean about who we were, at the time a middle and high schooler. Just, be careful, alright?”

“Thank you.”

“Bye.”

With that, Lance hung up. He walked out the back door of the house and started to climb up to be on the roof. He closes his eyes, sitting down. He held his knees to his chest.

Hunk stands in the yard looking up at Lance. He sighed, flicking his hand and letting some dirt send him up before heading back in the ground. “Lance.”

“Hey, Hunk.”

“Sorry for getting mad at you.”

“It’s fine! You and both know I didn’t… I don’t rape those girls,” Lance paused and shoved his head in between his legs, crying. “Fuck but no one else will believe me.”

Hunk hugged Lance tightly. “Hey, it’s okay, right? Lance, you can’t just… give up.”

“I can give up on El Rey, obviously people don’t want me. It’s not like people need me either. Seriously Hunk, when have I done more good than harm? Seriously?”

“You help Lance.”

Lance laughed and jumped to his feet. “Obviously not enough! Just I don’t… I’m kinda just done.”

“Hey, we will get through this. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Hunk.”


End file.
